


Bloody Slipper

by Tweek_Tweak_123



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blood, Choking, Dark, F/M, Mind Manipulation, Punishment, Yandere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:21:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28067703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tweek_Tweak_123/pseuds/Tweek_Tweak_123
Summary: Connie Disobeyed Steven's most important rule and decides to punish her himself
Relationships: Connie Maheswaran/Steven Universe
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Bloody Slipper

"This won't happen _again...Right Connie?"_

The menacing voice echoed in Connie's mind. Her whole body looked lifeless on her knees, both of her arms stretched high to the pillar cuffed in shackles and her head was down staring at the floor 

"Connie?...Connie, Are you listening to me?" The voice spoke again with more annoyance filled in his tone. He was standing a few inches away from Connie in the large spacious pink room they were in. Taking a few steps forward he reaches his hand down to lift her chin up having a smirk plastered on his face looking evil as ever seeing tears staining her face and still new ones flooding down her cheeks nonstop looking scared, she gave a small nod trying her best to answer "I can't hear _you_ Connie...." He squeezes her chin tightly but not too tight not wanting to crush or snap any bones. A light bulb goes off having a idea he slides it down slowly wrapping his palm around her neck slowly tightening it starting to choke her painfully...slowly 

This frightened Connie more now answering with words"Y-y..yes it won't..h-happen ag-again!" She answered choking, gasping for air feeling the hand tightening, squeezing tighter...and tigher every second. Her eyes starting to roll to the back of her head starting to look pale like a white ghost and her eye sockets becoming pure white snow almost not showing her soft brown colored pupils only able to see half of them.

When hearing the slim female below him answer in a gasping tone he only smiled continuing the process his hand clamping down onto her throat becoming exponentially tighter "Mhm...That's my good Girl~" He chuckled having a crazed look planted on his face while choking her looking like he was actually enjoying seeing Connie suffer beneath him

Yes he loved every second but he knew it couldn't last forever. He didn't even want to hurt Connie but he was blinded by his anger and being raised from the _merciless_ oh great diamonds didn't help on his behavior

After a Minute or two, he releases Connie's neck knowing if he kept going, she would suffocate and kick the bucket, he didn't want to lose the love of his life

Turning his head to Look at the dead corpse laying on the floor,he walks away towards it to stare down at it then smashing his foot into it's ribcage "So disgusting! What a mess you made Connie... Clean this up at Once!" He yelled in a strict demanding tone walking back towards the Chained up Connie staring down at her 

He reached his hands down unlocking the shackles with a key that was on his necklace that he hid underneath his pink silky shirt

Watching her body fall to the floor in a total shock fazed by the male she didn't say a word her eyes still looking down at the polish white floor

Pink only watched Connie with Pity but it was her fault! It wasn't his...She should of not disobeyed his Rules "Now now, Don't be like that" he said trying to sit her up only managing to sit her up straight against the pillar

"I will be back after my meeting...then you will clean my shoe as well" He said referring to the kick he had fresh red blood stained on his Pink slipper "I hope this teaches you a lesson...that you're mine....Mine only" He said in a Obsessive tone.

He wanted to slap her across the face still feeling anger boil inside him to a heated blaze fire but he held himself back thinking the choking was enough "This floor better be _sparkling_ clean when I come back...and change into something more nicer PLEASE, That outfit is simply UGLY" He said in a snobbily.

Now Connie can only hear heavy foot steps getting quieter and quieter till, **BAM** the door slammed! Now it actually didn't slam sibce the door closes the same every time from being gem activated but it felt like it from Steven's rage of fury...

Connie started to begin to clean the mess throwing up a few times. Everything she looked at the Corpse memories flooded into her mind like wildfire, not bad memories though. She just couldn't believe he was gone from Existence in such a quick flash. She never thought Steven would ever find out where she ran off to secretly when Steven went off to his meetings. Every daily walk she would meet the boy and then hurry back before Steven returned to their room she had the timing perfect so, _how did he know?_ Perhaps she made a mistake on the timing one time? Was he spying on her and not going to his meetings? Did the gem that Acompany her tell him? She felt anger rise into a small ball expanding slowly at the thought of being betrayed or stalked. Realizing how much time went by she started to speed up the process of the cleaning not wanting to anger Steven anymore. 

A small pile of vomit piling onto the same spot not wanting it to spread everywhere because she knew she would need to clean that up as well or ELSE.....She definitely learned her lesson...Never....Never talk to anyone or become friends with any of the Humans from the zoo. 'I belong to him...I belong to him...I belong to him' she thought shaking rephrasing it over and over in her mind since he told her to say that to him when they were together alone

This would be the last time she would ever make a friend...

_She was Steven's Only friend, lover and Soulmate._

**Author's Note:**

> My first Official Publish One Shot Fanfic! Yay! I wrote this awhile back and wanted to post it but needed to tweak it up a lot and now its finally here.
> 
> If you got to the end, then thankyou for reading! My writing skills aren't the best so everything won't be spot on. Do you want to see more? This was going to be a One shot and that was it but I can always continue it! Tell me what you think!
> 
> This Idea is from Peanchie from Instagram btw but I'm doing my own spinoff of a Totally different Personality of a Yandere Steven


End file.
